hummusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hummus Wiki:How to Write a Featured Article
Writing a featured article can be very rewarding; it is featured on the main page for at least a week, and symbolizes Hummus Wiki's best work. With patience, persistence, and a whole lot of hard work, even you can write a featured article. Add a lot of interesting information. A featured article must not only be insightful, but comprehensive and informative. Put things in the article that would make readers say "Wow, I didn't know that!" Even if you're not an expert, you can find insightful facts and reference them on the Hummus Wiki. Fact check. Make sure that the information found in the article is accurate. Imagine someone questioning the validity of the advice; back it up with a reputable source and use a reference to indicate the source. Review the article carefully.' Is the article informative and reliable enough to give readers a great picture of what is written? Is the article clear, giving the reader enough information, but not so much that the reader gets distracted or bogged down by background information? Make sure the article has correct spelling and grammar. Provide additional information in the appropriate sections':' *External Links- Offer any additional background information or tidbits of advice that are optional and that don't fit as a "step" in the given procedure. *History- Describe the history of what is being described in the article. *See Also - Choose Hummus Wiki articles that are of at least decent quality (nothing marked as a stub, in need of copyediting or formatting, etc.). Include a past featured article that is related to the topic! *References - Link to websites, books, newspapers, journal articles, etc.you used while researching this page. To ensure that the link doesn't accidentally get deleted as spam, write "Research source" after the URL. Also use the section for copyright permission attribution if you legally imported any content. Add pictures. Articles can make a great article shine its way to featured article quality! Many articles will benefit from being supplemented by photos, illustrations, or diagrams, and many cannot be easily visualized without visual aid, but never add images that are completely irrelevant just to have them there. Remember to use only photos you took yourself or photos from freely licensed sources, which can be found through Hummus Wiki. If you didn't take the photo yourself, proper attribution is mandatory. Weave links. Scan the article for words and phrases that can be linked to other relevant Hummus Wiki articles. If you haven't ever woven links before, you must put the title of the article in between and . (For example: Hummus) Talk with other Hummus Wiki users, and see if they can improve the article, and/or support the featuring of the article. Nominate the article to be featured by typing at the top of the talk page of the article. Be patient. It can take a very long time for the article to be featured. Be persistent. If you don't give up the article can be featured and viewed by many people! Category:Featured Articles